clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
PassionateRanger
Agnes' element is Praseodymium. Her chumhandle is passionateRanger, and she types in #D07020. She like totally tries to be, like, nice and stuff, but it's, you know, hard 'cause people on the web are usually like total dorks. Appearance Average height, slim build with some curves. Green eyes. Thick, curly light brown hair, usually pulled into a very loose bun at the back. Usually wears contacts, but sometimes a really slim pair of spectacles. Doesn't like clothes that show a lot of skin, but has nothing against tight ones. Usually wears sneakers. Tends to prefer wearing greens and browns, with some black. Background Alice moved in with her ten years older HALF-BROTHER (same mom, different dad) about two years ago, when her mom and dad were going through a divorce and she got caught in the cross-fire. She's a bit of a social chameleon, able to hang out with, be accepted by and have fun with just about everyone. She wouldn't call herself shy, but she's rarely the one to take initiative towards just about anything. She prefers to be a follower, because she generally feels her own ideas aren't good enough, unless she's sure she's the best at whatever is thought about. She generally gets A grades with a little effort, but never bothers putting in extra effort for A+. Interests Just hanging out. Yeah. She enjoys spending time doing whatever in the company of friends. She'll often be the first to go along when somebody suggests they do something. She rarely suggests things on her own, though. She likes music that people call ALTERNATIVE, and also likes listening to her Bro's grunge records. She plays the bass in a band with some other girls from school, mostly doing covers of stuff. The others are trying to write songs which are all TERRIBLE, though she tries giving constructive criticism on them. She doesn't really come up with ideas of her own, though. Playing MMORPG games is a bit of a guilty pleasure that she never talks about outside of the internet. She usually spends the last two or three hours before going to bed in one of them - specifically the one that FR, RA, AC, VV, FE and NA also used to play. When the servers were down during a major update a week or two ago, she found SBurb while surfing the web, and got really interested. In the MMORPG, she usually played the Ranger class, which inspired her chumhandle. She rarely if ever made builds on her own, preferring just to use whatever the leaders want her to run. Modus Purse modus. Captchalogue cards are kept in a purse. Any card may be accessed at any time, but she must physically go through the purse to retrieve it. Larger items are genereally easy to find, while tiny ones will often take a while. No known ways of weaponization; if full, the modus will simply refuse to add more items. The whole modus can be ejected by turning the purse upside-down and opening it; all items will harmlessly drop at the user's feet. Strife Macekind. This allows her both to use pepper-spray type aerosols and blunt trauma weapons. She'll use the former until she can alchemize the latter soon before she enters Gate 1. Relationships Session L: ND: They played in pick-up groups a few times in the MMORPG, and while she added him to her chumroll, she doesn't really talk to him. HO: Met when he was making port in Agnes' town, exchanged chumhandles and names. ER: They like some of the same bands and go to the same music forums. Others: ? Other sessions: FR, SR, PR, AC, RA, VV, FE, and NA: They were all part of the same guild in an MMORPG before the guild disbanded. Will elaborate on this later. Picture! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/kougra_cool167/theinternetisfortotaldorks.png Category:Character Profiles Category:Session L Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Maids